


The Rendezvous

by toomanydamfandoms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Characters, Daveed Diggs...is sadly not my boyfriend, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Alexander Hamilton, Homosexual characters, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I did not sleep, It's 3 am already, Jamilton - Freeform, Jamilton is definitely endgame, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, So she's Alexandra Hamilton, Some Fluff, Tagging is crap, Tbh I did not plan this, college fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanydamfandoms/pseuds/toomanydamfandoms
Summary: "Hamilton." Thomas Jefferson said, his voice dripping with venom and his mouth tasted like metal."Jefferson." Alexandra Hamilton replied back at him with the equal amount of malice he had.Two months, it's been two months since Jefferson met Hamilton and everyday had been like hell. No amount of greater force can stop these two to banter and fight like toddlers. But if the greater force would've been Washington then the latter would shut up yet glare at each other. They were rivals no less, it's funny to see a petite woman from the Caribbean fight against a 6 foot tall Virginian. The tension between the two could be seen as almost sexual but the hatred both carried for one another is as thick as their egos.//will update if I'm not lazy af//





	The Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> And so I'm uploading a story that I probably won't be updating for a while--again. Curse me and my empty promises. I'm really, truly sorry for not updating The Resistance, if anyone here did read it. Yet this is another story I came up with, a bit crappy I guess but totally different from my other stories. I hope you enjoy. Just a reminder that Hamilton is gender bent here, so she's female.
> 
> Warnings: Mild cussing and adult situations ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Chapter 1 Summary:
> 
> Ready for a Cabinet Meeting?; The Art of Seduction

"Hamilton." Thomas Jefferson said, his voice dripping with venom and his mouth tasted like metal.

"Jefferson." Alexandra Hamilton replied back at him with the equal amount of malice he had.

Two months, it's been two months since Jefferson met Hamilton and everyday had been like hell. No amount of greater force can stop these two to banter and fight like toddlers. But if the greater force would've been Washington then the latter would shut up yet glare at each other. They were rivals no less, it's funny to see a petite woman from the Caribbean fight against a 6 foot tall Virginian. The tension between the two could be seen as almost sexual but the hatred both carried for one another is as thick as their egos.

And their friends were smart enough not to stop them-tried really-from pulling their heads off of one another. Wherever and whenever they see each other, all things go to shit and screams. Perhaps-yeah no one could stop them. What is foul to see is during their battles or in other words, debate sessions.

Washington rubbed his forehead in despair, "Hamilton, Jefferson..." He didn't need to finish the warning. He watched from his seat as Jefferson and Hamilton got ready for their debate.

Hamilton has to laugh, she was wearing a traditional 1800's costume-cravat, breeches and all. Though she has to admit the green coat looked good on her. Now why was she wearing a costume? Because Washington said it would help in being more into character. Looking around the room, she could see different kinds of costumes. But to her direct left she noticed Jefferson, wearing the same costume. Although instead of the emerald green she's displaying, Jefferson had a bright magenta long coat. It was ghastly at first but Hamilton took a long glance at him then the obnoxious magenta color looked really good on him.

Now, Hamilton has to really laugh.  _Jefferson? But my god, I'd rather kiss Charles Lee's ass before I even think he's attractive,_ she thought vehemently.

At the corner of her eye, she saw Eliza Schuyler-looking so beautiful in her blue dress. Hamilton immediately had a thing for Elizabeth when they met about a year ago. Alexandra Hamilton is known for her classic flirting skills but when Eliza's around, she's a pile of crappy shit. Hamilton blushed when Eliza suddenly caught her eye and waved vigorously at her. She didn't wave back and looked away instead, thinking of Jefferson looking ugly in his ridiculous long coat.

Not that she knew, but Eliza looked disappointed and felt a stab of it in her heart when Hamilton didn't heed her.

Washington cleared his throat signaling the people to silence, "Ladies and Gentlemen, you could have been anywhere in the world tonight but you're here with us in New York City. Are you ready for a Cabinet Meeting, huh?" The crowd of students cheered, Hamilton gripped the edge of the table in desperation, her knuckles turned white.

Washington continued, "The issue on the table, Secretary Hamilton's plan to assume state debt and establish a national bank. Secretary Jefferson, you're on the floor sir." And he beckoned Jefferson forward.

And so Jefferson's stepped forward, glaring pointedly at his opponent. "Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness-"

Well, you could imagine the rest of it really.

**(A/N: I got tired)**

* * *

All it took for them to sit inside a poorly lit room was two pairs of cut lips, a bruised face, a red mark on the cheek and two deflated egos.

Washington came in, openly displaying a face of a disappointed father. "The whole world knows you two have a burning passion of hatred for each other and that's to put it lightly, but do you have to show it physically?" Hamilton opened her mouth to answer but she was cut off. "That was rhetorical, Alexandra." She closed her mouth in shame.

"Now I don't care if the both of you shout atop of your lungs and spit at each other's faces but I don't tolerate violence in my presence. From now on, the two of you are suspended to participate in any debate session-"

"But-" Jefferson and Hamilton protested at the same time.

Washington cut them off again, "No buts. Yet I have decided that if,  _if_ the both of you are at least civil to each other." He sighed, not really believing his words either. "Then I would let the two of you back in the Debating Team. Is that clear?" He asked in a final tone that made both of them flinch at his deep voice. They nodded hesitantly at their adviser. "You can go to your dorms until the debate session ends but for now, your asses will stay here. Don't bother escaping, the doors will be locked." He nodded to both of them, mentally commanding the two students to behave without his eye.

Washington was about to walk out of the abandoned classroom when he remembered something, "Oh and Alex, Martha says goodnight." His voice turned surprisingly soft and calm when he spoke to Hamilton, who gave an embarrassed smile in return. Then he took off without another word.

_Then silence._

_More silence..._

_Even more..._

Jefferson suddenly snorted and Hamilton raised an eyebrow, "What's your problem?" She asked.

"I don't know, studies, debate team... _women like you_ ," He replied viciously.

Hamilton glared, "Shouldn't your nonexistent sex life be in that list?" She shot back.

Jefferson growled in annoyance, "At least I don't have a pending virginity."

"I'm not a virgin, asshole!" She responded exasperatedly.

"Yeah, I bet you lost it when you first laid your eyes on John Laurens."

Hamilton gasped unbelievably, "You really think lowly of me that I would even go beyond fucking John while he's with Peggy?"

Jefferson rolled his eyes, "I'm not blind, Hamilton. I can clearly see the way you look at him. Not to mention you do your eye fuck thing."

She bit her lip lightly, "And how do you know these things? Hmm?" Hamilton inquired.

For what seemed like the first time, Thomas Jefferson blushed. "It's not quite concealed, Hamilton." He said, not fully trusting his own words. While Hamilton was amused when he blushed.

Hamilton laughed, "If it were  _'not quite concealed'_  then Peggy would've interrogated me about it. But the last time I checked, she hasn't even noticed me regarding my ogling eyes. And everybody knows how much of a cunning ninja she is." She defended.

Jefferson still blushing albeit slightly, "But you do admit about the whole John Laurens infatuation thing, now do you?" He taunted.

Hamilton looked away in guilt, Jefferson smirked in victory.

If Alexandra Hamilton is known for her flirting, she's also known for falling in love way too fast for her own good. She can't help being a raging bisexual. That being said, she knows her limits and her bounds. You can call her anything but saying that she's a slut is downright degrading. Bottom line, extreme hormonal levels and good looking people are to blame her day to day dilemma.

Then an idea made it's way to her mind.

Alexandra Hamilton never thought this day would come but revenge is what she needed. She stood up slowly while Jefferson was looking thoroughly bored and visibly not noticing her. Before even thinking if this was really necessary, she sauntered her way to Jefferson, who's still amidst an inception of tedium.

_There's no turning back now,_ she thought as she placed both of her hands on Jefferson's armrest, just in front of him. Jefferson jumped slightly then stared dumbfoundingly at Hamilton. He gulped at their obviously close proximity, part of him actually felt something other than anger or embarrassment. Hamilton was feeling something too but she got the better half in their situation now.

"Hamilton?" Jefferson started off in a trembling voice. Hamilton, at this moment, smirked directly at him and moved drastically closer to his body.

"You know, Jefferson-" she  _practically_  purred his name on his ear. "-I was thinking-" Hamilton let herself be on top of his lap, both of her knees locking his sides. Jefferson could feel her heartbeat and the closeness of their bodies. It was both uncomfortable and desirable, not that he really mind this moment.

"I was thinking, we could do something-" Hamilton continued, this time pulling away to undress her coat, leaving her in a pristine ruffled shirt and a loose cravat. "-to ease the tension." She finished and moved  _even_ closer to him, that their chests were nearly touching and their breaths colliding. He absently placed his hands on her slim waist, Hamilton yearned his touch. She closed her eyes, feeling as if she's on cloud nine instead of rotting in a hole. Jefferson on the other hand, put his right hand on her chin letting Hamilton open her eyes for him. Although it is a pain to say, "You have beautiful eyes." He involuntarily said. Hamilton's eyes went wide but there's something inside them that Jefferson only saw when she looked at Eliza or Laurens. That even shook him more.

That's when Hamilton leaned her face to his, looking back and forth at his lips and eyes, telling something that she can't say with her mouth. He got the point, even if he's too dazed to think properly. Jefferson leaned in, ready to connect their lips together. It was only mere inches away-voices outside the door.

"Shit", Hamilton said as she dropped in shock onto the floor, hitting the cold, hard wood rather painfully. And just in time Washington and Lafayette in tow opened the door. The two men were animatedly talking then they had confused looks when they saw Hamilton on the floor and Jefferson looking ever so flustered.

"Mr. Jefferson, why is Miss Hamilton swimming on the floor?" Washington asked Jefferson. Lafayette glared at the Virginian, he thought he had something to do with Hamilton on the floor.

Hamilton stood up, wincing as the pain hit her sides. "Nothing sir, just finding my earring." She said through gritted teeth. Lafayette looked even more confused.

"But you don't wear earrings." He said a  _matter-of-factly._

"Do too." Hamilton argued.

Washington wasn't even close to being satisfied, "And you're even more of a mess than thirty minutes ago." He was suspicious, not only because Hamilton had shed her coat but also Jefferson seemed uncharacteristically quiet.

Hamilton through fake easiness said, "I assure you sir that I was only looking for my earring. As for my coat, I took it off because it was warm inside. And for Jefferson, I think he  _finally_ learned his lesson." She ended her explanation looking at Jefferson pointedly.

Washington sighed, he didn't like having to deal with this anymore. "Understood, but I still need to believe that the both of you are civil to each other. Hamilton, you'll be in Lafayette's supervision. As for you Jefferson, you'll be in Madison's. Clear?"

"Crystal." The three students said in unison.

"That is all. I'll see you in Monday." And took off with a nod to his students.

Lafayette still wasn't convinced though, he opened his mouth to say something only to be silenced by Hamilton's hand on his crotch. She grabbed it painfully, to clearly send her message to the grimacing Frenchman.

"On we go, Lafayette." Hamilton said as she pushed her still-in-pain friend towards the door forcefully.

"But you don't even wear earrings." He managed to clarify Hamilton through his gritted teeth.

With one final look at Jefferson, Hamilton left with Lafayette inquiring Hamilton of her supposedly  _'missing earring'._

Jefferson was still on his chair, his ass apparently frozen to his seat. Up until now, he didn't process the sequence of events that just transpired. But one thing that was clear inside his mind was Hamilton's eyes. So big and alive when he looked at them. Almond brown and flecks of gold in them. A sight he probably won't forget.

His phone broke Jefferson's train of thought when it began to buzz. He opened it to see a message from an unknown sender.

 

**Unknown:**  Never Again.

 

Despite the unknown number, Jefferson knew  _very_  well of who it was.

**Author's Note:**

> During the duration of writing this, I thought to myself, "what the dipshit is this?" But you know, it's how my mind works. Tell me grammatical errors so I can change it. Thank you!
> 
> Chapter: 1
> 
> Word Count: 2,239 words


End file.
